A Cold Adventure!
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Elsa and Anna visit the magical land of Ooo! However, things don't stay happy as someone hears there's a new royal in the land..
1. Chapter 1

The travels of the Frozen sister led them to many places, some of which they cannot begin to describe. May it be they're too amazing...

...Or just too weird.

The place they were now in, they felt they could not describe it. It had very bright colors, but strangely enough, as they reached the world...Elsa's skin turned blue.

"You okay, sis?" Anna giggled as Elsa glanced at her hand, shaking her head, "Yeah, but this is certainly weird." They looked behind themselves, Kristoff looked confused, slightly weirded out, by the world around them, "Just where are we?"

"Wherever we are we need an adventure-Now!" Anna complained, getting bored by the lack of anything happening at the moment. Elsa laughed, "Perhaps we all need a snow day." she suggested, as soon she whipped up a small snowcloud that encircled them. Anna jumped about like a small child as she soon proceeded to run and frolic in the snow around them, Elsa had no idea why, since so far this world was empty...But she felt as though they were being watched.

...But that was probably because they were, in fact, being watched. Two figures were watching with binoculars at the group, "Whatcha got happening over there?" the shorter of them asked, he was a small yellow dog, the other one being human, "They're...Humans...Playing with...Ah no, Jake-Could Ice King's fanfiction be coming true?!"

Jake took the binoculars, then glanced at the girl in front of them, with a slight chuckle, "Probably, dude. But it doesn't look like she's causin' any trouble."

Just then, Elsa picked Anna up in a gust of cold wind, and Anna, not expecting it, screamed.

"SHE'S ATTACKING THAT PRINCESS!" Finn instictively drew his sword, charging at the woman, whom created an icy wall, gently dropping the princess into the large pile of snow nearby.

"Why are you attacking me?" Elsa looked confused, after all, a child was attacking her. Wait, did he say...Attacking a princess?

The boy clenched his fist angrily, "I saw you!"

"Wait wait wait-" she tried, but soon was put on defensive again, there was no choice for her, as she soon froze the boy's feet. Then calmly walked over to him, "You think I was-"

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING MY SISTER?!" Anna interuppted, crossing her arms as she was now looming over him.

Wait...Sister? The boy gulped, he attacked her without asking questions first, "I-I'm sorry. Y'see we've got an Ice King here, he's no good and he kidnaps princesses, I thought that-"

"My sister would never help someone do that!"

The boy apologized, introducing himself as 'Finn' and soon a dog that came by he introduced as 'Jake' Kristoff walked over, pulling Jake's arm out and stretching it, "How does this even work..?" he pondered, but soon the end with a hand slapped his face, "Hey-Don't you go stretchin' me like that!"


	2. Lumping Dinner Party!

Well, anyone who has been to Ooo once knows, word travels fast. VERY fast. Since one princess saw the new group and told another and another and another, all the way until Princess Bubblegum's phone rang, "Hello?" she smiled as she answered, "Hey PB." Lumpy Space Princess was heard on the other end of the line. A groan, why did she have to bug her this early in the morning? "What do you want LSP?"

"THERE'S A NEW PRINCESS IN TOWN! A HUMAN PRINCESS! AND SHE TOTALLY BROUGHT A HOT GUY WITH HER! I CALL DIBS! NOT TO MENTION AN ICE QUEEN! A LUMPING NICE ICE QUEEN!" The phone went dead. Why did she always have to freak out over every little detail. But two humans and a nice Ice Queen? Surely they deserved a nicer welcome than..Well of course better than anything LSP would try to give them. She planned a dinner party for all of the princesses to welcome the new royalty to the land of Ooo.

Word of the party traveled from one banana guard to a citizen to another to a squirrel who ran and told Stanley the watermelon who told a bug who told the mini queen who told a messanger, who after hearing this felt he needed to tell the princess and queen about the dinner party and began running to them.

Elsa and Anna were still talking to Finn and Jake about their own adventures, "So now Anna's your special lady?" Jake grinned as Anna hugged Kristoff again, who nodded quite happily. "Whoa, so you can create living golems of snow?! Can you teach me to do that?!" Finn jumped up and down clapping. Elsa shook her head, "Sorry, you see I was born with these powers. If I knew how I'd gladly teach you." just then the messanger ran up to them, bowing for effect, "Princess, queen and human, you are invited to Princess Bubblegum's dinner party tonight." he then ran off.

The three blinked, dinner party? Finn grinned, "Awesome! Looks like PB already knows you're here! You've gotta come check out the candy kingdom!" soon Jake grabbed his ear, shrinking down so they wouldn't hear him whisper, "Duuude. Don't you remember Susan?" Finn shrugged, "I'm sure this time'll be different."

Jake finally agreed to this, and they arrived in the Candy Kingdom as the night came. Elsa was the first one to walk into the castle, followed by Anna, then Kristoff. Princess Bubblegum showed them where they were to sit, Anna sat between Elsa and Kristoff, Kristoff had Slime Princess next to him, and Elsa had Princess Bubblegum next to her. Lumpy Space Princess had a seat as far away from them as possible, "Designated seating. Lumpin' hate it." she grumbled.


	3. Creepy Old Dude

The dinner was wonderful! However, Elsa groaned a bit since most of the dishes served were made purely of candy, and Anna was now bouncing off the walls, LSP floated over to Kristoff, "Heeey there." she winked. Kristoff didn't feel comfortable with this girl, but he felt inclined to reply, "Hi."

She grabbed both of his hands, "You wanna dance with me?"  
"I don't dance." he replied quickly, LSP seemed a little mad about this, but floated off to plan again for something else to get this boy.

Elsa had several invitaions for a dance, but declined all of them, as she didn't dance either. Leaving Anna to be doing the science dance with pretty much everyone there. Elsa felt the need for some fresh air, as she stepped outside for a bit.

"So where does your power come from?" a voice came from behind her.  
Elsa spun around, "Oh-Hello Princess Bubblegum." she said, "I'm not sure, I was born with them, you see."

The other girl seemed to be writing this down, "Well that's pretty interesting. You see, there's only one other person I know who can use the power of ice, but he's a real jerk. His power comes from his crown." Elsa raised an eye, "That's pretty strange." she agreed.

Obviously Bubblegum was going to quiz her on several other topics, but suddenly a loud crash was heard, and Bubblegum ran yelling, "LSP I TOLD YOU TO-NO!"

Elsa followed behind, her eyes widened, as her little sister was stuck in the arm of some old creep! Obviously the Ice King she was warned about as the walls were coated in ice, "Don't worry princess! I'll make sure that we live happily ever after!" he babbled like Anna actually liked him! GROSS! Elsa tried to do something, but sadly was too late as he flew off. Kristoff began chase, Elsa as well. Finn and Jake joined them, "We gotta catch him before he marries your sister!" he explained.

Elsa looked sick, "He will NOT marry my little sister!" she said as they reached the ice kingdom. Kristoff expertly used his pickax in order to climb up the mountain with great speed, however, he was swept from his spot as Jake stretched them, all except Elsa who did not want him to lift her up, and they reached the top.


	4. Ice Cold Royal

Kristoff peeked around the corner, looking to see what the Ice King had done to his beloved Anna, she was in a cage!

"Come on, your a princess, I'm a king. It'll totally work out!" he whined. Anna crossed her arms, "NO! she pouted, "My first boyfriend was a prince, he was a total jerk. Apparently so are you-Are all male royals like this?" she narrowed her eyes, "Come on, babe! You're making too much of a fuss over nothin'! So what if I kidnapped you?"

"ICE KING!" Kristoff yelled, hitting him with his pickax, knocking him over. He glared, "Just who are you?!"  
"HER REAL BOYFRIEND!" he yeeled, hitting him again. Ice King grew angry, his hands glowing, "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT-YOU WANNA RUIN OUR MARRIAGE!"

"I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!"

"Just a second, sweetie! I'm taking care of this doofu-OW!" Finn used the distraction Anna made to punch the Ice King's face and knock him onto the floor. Angered he blasted at them with his ice magic several times until...It just stopped. He confusedly looked at his hands, but realized, "MY MAGIC CROWN-IT'S GONE!" Suddenly after saying that he found himself encased in ice!

"WHO TOOK MY CROWN?!" he demanded, looking at them. However, his crown was laying to the side, Gunther made a quack noise and waddled to get the tools to get him out.

"WHY AM I IN ICE?!" he demanded to know, confused. Suddenly Elsa walked in, her hands were glowing with ice magic. The Ice King gasped, "She's like a combination of Fionna and Ice Queen!" he began singing, "My queen, you've come! Now we can-"

"I won't marry a man I just met, or anyone who tries to harm my sister!" Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, soon using her power over ice to pull the bars away from the door that held Anna.

"ELSA!" she ran and gave her sister a hug. Soon they all left the Ice King to rejoin the party at Princess Bubblegum's castle.

Later that night, though. Ice King's hands were freed, and Gunther got him some paper to write while she chipped him out.

It's title? 'The Queen of Ice and the King of Snow'.


	5. Lumping awesome adventure!

Elsa and Anna arrived at the party once again, Anna soon forgetting the peril she was just in to do the science dance again. She was having fun, so neither Elsa nor Kristoff said anything. However, Lumpy Space Princess was getting jealous. Anna had made Kristoff dance with her! "Why wouldn't he dance with ME? I'm every bit as good looking as her if not better!"

Jake stretched over, looking at LSP, "You jealous of Princess Anna?" LSP pouted, "What's there to be jealous of? I got everythin' she's got and more." she struck a pose and Jake laughed, stretching away.

She continued to pout and watch as the two danced throughout the night, Bubblegum inviting her guests to stay the night. Any enemy of the Ice King was a friend to her, after all. Walking out, Bubbblegum noticed that Lumpy Space Princess was still here, she facepalmed, "Ugghh. What're you still doing here, LSP?"

She freaked out once again, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I ALREADY CALLED DIBS! YOU GOTTA RESPECT DIBS BUBBLEGUM!" she then floated out, oblivious to the fact that Kristoff already had a girlfriend-ANNA!

"LSP sometimes I can't understand you." Bubblegum facepalmed as she shut the windows and doors for the night.


	6. Adventure Time with Snow King and Andy!

The tale began when Prince Gumball threw a big party, well it wasn't exactly a party it was the wedding of Krista and Andy. All the people in the land of Ooo were excited to join in the celebration! Well...Almost everyone.

In the Ice Kingdom there was a woman sitting alone in her tower, even her penguins were going. But she wasn't, "It's not fair!" she grumbled, "I'm the Ice Queen! All of the other royals are going-Why can't I?" She paced around in her tower, trying to think of a way to get in-When she had it, "Why-Of course! Disguise!" she smirked, she'd done it before. Why couldn't she do it again? Looking through the closet she pondered the possibilities-Gumball? No, she totally did that before. And he was going to be there...Marshal Lee? Nah, she was saving that one for Halloween. Then she had it-She had no idea why but she chose it.

She was going as a bear. Strangely enough the bear was probably her WORST costume as well! That was because last time she'd used that one she got mauled by a bear. No matter she was still wearing it to the wedding.

While Ice Queen was on her way Gumball was planning everything, Andy walked up to him, "Does this tie look okay?" he looked a little concerned. Gumball looked up from the clipboard and glanced, "It looks fine, Andy." he smiled, "Don't worry I'm making sure that everything goes well." he nodded and went off.

Fionna walked up to him, "So what do you want me to do, Gumball?"

"Oh-Fionna. You're here to make sure that no unwanted guests get in. If they don't present an invitation at the door, you don't let them in." Fionna pulled out her sword, "I'm on it!" she grinned running to the entrance.

Cake walked up, "So whatcha want me to do, then?"

"Cake, you're in charge of helping Krista get ready."

The cat grinned wide as she stretched off to help the bride. Gumball smiled, all was going well. Now if only Andy's brother would show up already, they could start the wedding. But no matter-There were still a lot of guests still arriving. So perhaps this was for the better.

Fionna waited at the entrance patiently, "You're good." she nodded to Lumpy Space Prince as he floated in, "You're good." Marshal Lee came in now.

Ice Queen walked in and Fionna stopped her, she was in her very bad bear suit and hoped that Fionna wouldn't notice, "Invitation?" she asked.

Her eyes widened inside the suit-Invitation? She certainly wasn't given one of those..Standing there too long Fionna directed her away, "Sorry, dude. Can't let you in without invitation."

She let out a sigh, walking away. Now how could she do it? She decided to ditch the bear suit someplace in the woods. A real bear came and found it, dragging it with him to the party.

"Invitation?" Fionna asked. The bear presented it, Fionna read it, "So you're bringing your friend here with you?" he nodded. Fionna then proceeded to let them 'both' into the party.

Ice Queen pondered again on how to get in, then realized, "Of course!" she smirked, "I can just blast my way in!" she them floated back, "LEMME IN, FIONNA!" she yelled blasting her ice powers at the young girl.

"INVITATION ONLY!" Fionna responded, dodging the attack and then proceeded to kick her. Now forcing the Ice Queen to fall onto the ground, "I DON'T HAVE ONE!" she yelled as she blasted Fionna again, "THEN TOO BAD ICE QUEEN-"

Suddenly another voice interupted her, "Are you certain? I made sure to send you a chocolate basket with one in it."

Both of them glanced over and Ice Queen's face went red, there before them stood the Snow King! Andy's brother! "Wait-You did?" Fionna blinked. "Of course." he took the Ice Queen's hand, "I also need your help-Only your delicate touch could possibly help me make the most beautiful snow for my brother's wedding."

She laughed happily as she went into the wedding ceremony, and they both caused snow to fall as the ceremony started.

Gumball stood as he was about to marry the two, "Do you, Krista, take Andy to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Krista smiled for but a second then suddenly her face went blank, then sad, "I...I can't." she admitted. Causing everyone in there to gasp, "Why not?" Andy asked looking ready now to cry. She looked at the crowd, "I'm in love with Lumpy Space Prince."

He floated up, "Oh-Krista! I had no idea you felt the same way in the short time we've known-"

"HA! Just kidding! You know I love Andy, Lumpy Space Prince! Wait-No I was fooling around of course I love you! Pfft no I don't."

Then Snow King looked delicately at Ice Queen, "My dear, I love you with all my frozen heart.'

She smiled, "Y-You do?"

"No."

Ice Queen laughed, "What a great joke-After all I'm way older than you!"

Ice King gasped in horror, "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" he begged as Anna and Lumpy Space Princess were re-writing his fan fiction of them, "I worked hard and invited you over to see how good it was!"

"And then Krista totally married the hot Lumpy Space Prince!" LSP grinned as she continued to mess up the story even worse than it was.

"But it was just an illusion! As Krista and Andy got married right away." Anna interupted, "And then Andy gained superpowers and flew away with Krista as they lived happily ever after-The end!" Anna stuck out her tongue as she closed the book.

Ice King was about to blast them with his ice magic-But stopped, "Wait-Say whaaat? Ah man Andy gets superpowers!? Now THAT'S cool!" he pushed LSP out of the way to talk to Anna, shoving paper and pencil at her, "You gotta write a sequel!"


End file.
